Starry Flight
by angelrose2001
Summary: After being wished to life by Sonic, Casey Hedgehog must fulfill her destiny. lil' sis' wrote this, keep in mind that this is her first story so no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Okay, this is a story that my little sister wrote and asked me to publish because she is too young to be a member. So please no flames in the comments, this is her first story. I don't own anything, it all belongs to Sega. My little sister only owns her fan characters Casey the Hedgehog, Chloe Cat, and Ally the Alligator.**

Once upon a time a little blue hedgehog named Sonic was playing in his room, when all of a sudden he looked out the window and saw a shooting star! Sonic was the fastest thing on Mobius and he quickly ran and got a piece of paper and thought up a pretty imaginary sixteen year old girl named Casey. Sonic had no parents and his uncle, Chuck, was roboicized. Sonic was living by himself. But he did have a dog. Sonic closed his eyes and made a big wish: _When I am seventeen please can this girl with a pet… um… alligator named… Ally come to life and go on at least one date with me?_

**There's the first chapter. All credit goes to my little sister. Keep in mind that she's still a little kid, so she has room to improve on her writing. As usual, no cursing in the comments. God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. I don't own anything, and my little sister only owns her OCs.**

It had been twelve years and Sonic was now seventeen and had told all his friends what happened. He didn't believe in that anymore, but Tails did, as Tails was four*. Sonic loved Tails, he was his adopted brother. Uncle Chuck had adopted him as well as Sonic after both their parents were killed in the war. Meanwhile, Casey was being created in the stars**. She loved living in the stars. After all, everyone who lived there loved it, I was like heaven. When she was made, she stood up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and then put her hands in claws position, held them up, and then said, "Wah ha ha ha ha" in a deep voice.

"Um, Casey…" said a voice. It was like Nicole's, but she wasn't a computer.

Casey and Ally didn't know where they were. Casey looked down.

"Oh, hi Ally"

Ally couldn't speak, although she was very smart. She stood on four legs. Casey and Ally were friends ever since Sonic wished on the star. But the voice continued, "Casey… Casey!"

"What?" said Casey.

""You're not the evil one, that's Murrey." Said the voice

"Ah, man!" yelled Casey disappointedly. "Do I at least get a good role?" asked Casey.

"Oh, yes" said the voice. Yours is m favorite so far."

"So…" said Casey.

"So what?" asked the voice.

"So what's my destiny?!" screamed Casey.

Ally then covered her mouth with her tail. Casey left it there for about ten seconds while glaring at the Alligator, ten shoved it off.

"Was that really necessary?"

Ally nodded. Then they got into a fist fight.

"Girls, stop!" said the voice "You're acting like five year olds. Now, I'll tell you what your destiny is."

"Okay" said Casey.

"Now then" said the voice. "Your destiny is to go on at least one date with this man."

She gave Casey a picture of Sonic.

"Hey" Casey said, "He's kind of cute."

Then the voice said "Well, girls, it's time for me to go. Bye bye!"

"Wait, why does he want me to come?!" yelled Casey.

A dim voice said "He was alone when he wished for you to come. You will find him in knothole village." The voice then vanished forever.

Casey and Ally looked at each other and headed out.

***Yes, we know that he's supposed to be older, but this is for the sake of the story. Plus, my lil' sis' likes four year old Tails best. So please don't correct this in the comments.**

**** We are both Christians and don't really believe that people are created in the stars. Again, just for the plot.**

**Please remember that she is still a little kid and is new to writing, so no flames. Please be kind in the comments. She is really excited to have this story on here, so please don't make her feel bad about her story by saying mean things about it. She is very sensitive. As usual, please no cursing in the comments. God bless!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, sorry about the extremely long wait. Been busy and lil' sis lost all the chapters she wrote. We own nothing but our OCs.**

Casey and Ally were arriving Knothole, when Casey decided to sit down for a moment, she heard something. She turned her head and could not believe what she saw, she almost screamed, Ally again covered her mouth. Sonic was kissing Sally!

When Ally uncovered her mouth, Casey got tears in her eyes, but not much, and said, "Well, we can't just sit here forever." Then she wiped away the tears.

Just then Tails saw Casey, and said, "Hi, I'm Tails, I haven't seen you around, what's your name?"

Then Casey said, "Ok, first

I'm Casey, second, slow down, kid."

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Casey. You should meet Sonic," said Tails.

"Well I… um… I…"

Then Tails saw Ally, he bent down and tried to play, but then decided to just pet her instead. But then he remembered about Sonic. So he took Casey's hand and took her to Sonic.

Casey then said, "Hi… Sonic."

Sonic turned around. His jaw fell.

Sally looked at him and asked, "What is it?"

Sonic then told her. Her jaw dropped as well.

Casey then bowed and said, "I don't mean to be rude, but this is my man."

Sally chuckled, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid you're a little too late. But, you're welcome to stay as long as long as you work."

"No," said Casey.

Sally then said, "Oh, you don't have to."

"No," said Casey, "I mean Sonic is mine!"

"No!" yelled Sally.

"Tell you what we'll race for him."

"No!" yelled Sally again.

"Yes," said Sonic.

"Sonic!" Sally yelled.

"If," said Sonic, "I can race you instead."

**Please no flames or cursing in the comments. God bless!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's finally the next chapter. Sorry, we've been really busy and my little sister's pages of the story that she had written by hand accidently got thrown away. So she had to start from scratch. Anyway**, **on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any official Sonic the Hedgehog characters, and neither does my little sis'. She only owns Casey and Ally.**

Sonic and Casey got to the starting line, with Tails as the flagman, and got ready to race.

"Ready!" began Tails. "Set! GO!"

Sonic zoomed ahead, just as normal, but this time when he looked back he was the most shocked he had ever been! For this time he was racing someone who was as fast as him! He thought he was ahead, but she was not behind him, nor ahead. Sonic didn't know what to do. But he did think about what he was doing.

'What in the world am I doing?' he thought. 'I never should of done this sort of thing in the first place! I am racing one girl to decide on which girl will date me! I obviously love Sally more! I barely know Casey! I wished her up 12 years ago! We need to talk about this.'

"Stop the race!" he then said out loud.

He and Casey stopped.

"What's the hold up?" asked Casey.

"What was I thinking?" Sonic asked. "And what were you thinking Casey? We both should have talked about this, really all three of us."

"That is one of the smartest things you have ever said," said Sally.

"Look," began Casey, "I would love to just let you two be, but if I can't date Sonic, why am I here?"

"Well," started Sally, "can't you just go back to, you know the stars, or wherever you would go?"

"Well," said Casey, "first I would go back to the stars and second I can't go back until I fulfill Sonic's wish."

**That's it! Sorry it's so short, but at least we got it posted! As usual, please no flames or cursing in the comments. God bless!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Z Hedgehog. My little sister only owns Casey and Ally.**

"Well," asked Sally, "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," said Sonic.

"Well, we have to do something. Right, Ally?" asked Casey.

"Hey, Sonic!" yelled Tails, panting. "You know how that dance is coming up?"

"Wait," asked Sonic, "yours or mine?"

"Mine," said Tails.

"Oh," said Sonic, "yeah."

"Well," continued Tails, "can I dance with my friend even though she's a girl?"

"Um," answered Sonic, "sure, you can dance with your friends."

"Yeah!" said Tails, "I can't wait."

"Wait!" yelled Casey, "That's it! Why don't I go with Sonic to the dance!"

"Well," said Sonic gently, "this my first dance since I was eight, and I was hoping to go with Sally. Not that I don't like a girl with long flowing blue hair, and a dark brown jacket, but-"

"Oh," she interrupted, "I just thought…" whispered Casey very sadly, but not wanting to sound mean or dramatic.

"Oh!" yelled Sally, "there's a couple you should meet at the dance."

"Who," asked Casey, "how will I meet them, and are they married?"

"No, they haven't been dating long."

"Well, who is it?" asked Casey.

"Z the Hedgehog, and Manic the Hedgehog," said Sally.

"How will I meet them if I'm not going to the dance?" asked Casey.

"Well," continued Sally, "even if you don't go with Sonic, you can still go."

"And," said Sonic, "Manic's my brother."

**There it is. I will update my other stories ASAP. Sorry about the wait. Anyway, as usual, please no flames or cursing in the comments. God bless!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. To make up for it, I'm going to post the rest of the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official Sonic characters. I only own Z, and my little sister only owns Casey and Ally.**

Sonic, Sally, Bunny, and Antoine were waiting outside for Casey.

"What's taking her so long?" griped Sally. "I'm not missing the dance!"

"Calm down," said Sonic. "She's probably just having some trouble with her dress."

"You're probably right," said Sally. "I feel really bad for the way I've been treating her. I've just been upset that out of nowhere a teenage girl that I've never met barges in and claims to be my boyfriend's girlfriend. It's a little frustrating."

"I understand," said Sonic. "I'm sure she isn't always like the way she's been acting with us. I bet she's mad because she came in and found out I was dating someone, even though a long time ago I asked her to be there with me when I got older, but that was years ago."

"Now that you say it, I sort of feel bad for her," said Sally.

About five minutes later Casey and Ally came out. Casey was in a blue sleeveless dress but in black boots instead of nice shoes. The boots were nice, they just wouldn't normally be found at a dance.

"Um…Casey the dress is nice…but the boots are…well…you know," said Sally a little surprised but not wanting to be mean.

"Hey," said Casey. "I got into a dress, don't push it."

"Oh-kay?" said Sally slowly. "Let's head over to the dance."

After they arrived Z and Manic were waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" said Z. "Oh, who is this?"

"Hello, I'm Casey, you must be Z, I've heard so much about you, and I've been dying to meet you," replied Casey.

"Oh, so you're nice to them," Sonic said teasingly.

"Well yeah, they're actually good looking hedgehogs…like myself," she replied, teasing back. "Oh that reminds me, Sally, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. I guess I was just angry, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's alright. I'm sorry about the way I've been acting, too. I was just so upset my boyfriend technically asked some else out a long time ago and never broke up with her," said Sally.

"So, we can all just agree this was Sonic's fault," Casey joked.

"Hey!" yelled Sonic.

"I would love to stay for all this sweet fluffiness," started Casey, "but I sort of promised Ally I'd get her some punch, so, I'll be back in a sec."

In fact, she really was back in two seconds.

"Sorry it to so long guys," started Casey, "I had to get through a large crowd."

"I could have done it quicker," replied Sonic.

"Shut your pie hole hedgehog," Casey said. "Oh wait, I'm a hedgehog too. That makes it a little weird. Shut your pie hole, um… just shut up."

"Sorry Sonic," Sally stated, "but I'm with her on that."

"Anyway," Casey looked to Z, "how did you guys meet?"

Z then told her about how she was the only survivor of her village, and how Manic helped her when she got to Knothole.

"I'm so sorry that that happened to you," Casey replied, filled with sympathy. "I kind of went through something like that. My home was in the stars. No one liked me much, but I spent my life growing up there. I miss my father. And, it's a little frustrating leaving with the knowledge you came with no real purpose. Trust me on that. You're not alone, I promise."

"Thank you Casey," replied Z, "even though my home was destroyed, I think I'm gonna like it here in Knothole."

**That's the end of that chapter! As usual, please no cursing in the comments and no flames. God bless!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own anything but our OCs.**

_Casey's PoV_

The morning after the dance, I got up to do some chores. While Ally and I were cleaning the windows, I was eavesdropping on, I mean… I overheard, Sally talking to Sonic.

She said, "Sonic, we got a new mission in Robotropolis."

"Okay," Sonic replied." Who should watch Tails?"

"How about…Casey," Sally answered.

"Uh, okay," Sonic said. "We should probably leave soon."

"Alright," Sally replied.

They walked over to me, and asked if I could watch Tails.

"I'd love to watch the little guy," I told them.

Then they told Tails I was babysitting him and left.

"Okay kid, what do you usually do when they leave?" I asked.

"Wait for them to get back," He answered.

"Um, okay, but, what if we play a little game?" I asked. "I'll count to thirty, while you hide. Afterwards, when I find you I'll be the big bad monster that tries to gobble you up. How does that sound?"

"Awesome!" replied Tails.

I closed my eyes and started to count.

Tails jumped through Sonic's window and waited until I got to thirty.

"Ready or not here I come." I said in a monster voice.

"I'm ready!" yelled Tails.

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Hmm," I wondered, "Where could he be?"

After I looked behind a few trees, acting like I didn't know where he was, he popped his little head out of the window. I ran towards him slower than I could, until Tails started to scream bloody murder, and pointed behind him, for the hut he was in caught fire. I ran almost the speed of light and pulled him out of the hut. I put him down far from it and put the fire out by running around it about forty times. I held him in my arms and hugged him tightly.

"Could you sing a lullaby to me?" asked Tails as the sun went down.

"Of course, it's time for you to go to bed anyway," I replied.

I laid him down in the bed and asked him which lullaby he wanted.

"I don't care" Tails replied.

I pulled out a guitar that was the same shade of blue Sonic and I were, and then I started to sing a song I had made up while I was in the stars.

"Okay kid," I said, "how was that?"

I looked down and he was already fast asleep. I kissed him on the forehead, and then left. I sighed and worried about the consequences of the fire. I didn't think they would let me be alone with Tails ever again. And quite frankly, I really fell in love with the little guy; I almost loved him as if he was my own little brother. I crawled in to bed with Ally and fell fast asleep.

**There it is! I hope you all enjoyed it! As usual, please no cursing in the comments and no flames. God bless!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the last chapter, guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: we only own our OCs.**

_Casey's PoV_

I was fast asleep, lying in bed, with Ally at my feet, when I heard loud banging on my door around midnight. I answered it and Sonic, Sally, Bunny, Rotor, and Antoine were at my door, looking pretty ticked.

"Hey guys," I said nervously. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Sonic said angrily. "You can explain why my hut was on fire."

"Um," I told them, my voice cracking. "It's a funny story actually. Haha."

"Really?" started Sally almost angrier than Sonic. "Because I don't hear anyone laughing."

"That's crazy, I think your deaf," I said a little sarcastically. "'cause… I just laughed."

"It's not that we're just upset there was a fire." Said Rotor, a little less angry than the others. "It's mostly because you put Tails in danger."

"Indeed," said Sally. "We'll have to think of a punishment tonight. We'll tell you what it is in the morning. It's gonna be pretty bad though."

"You sound as if you were my parents." I said, a little wierded out.

Sally sighed deeply. Then she asked me a question with hope. "Did you at least sing him a lullaby?"

"Yeah," I replied. "He fell asleep instantly."

"Just, go to bed for the night, Casey." Sonic said, rubbing his eyes.

I shut the door behind me and laid in bed. I cried myself to sleep. Ally stroked my hair until I fell asleep. Around 8 a.m., I got dressed into my usual outfit: a white tank top with a brown jacket that only covered my chest, blue denim shorts, brown boots, and, of course, my white gloves. I put my hair down as usual, and walked outside.

"Hey guys." I said, pretending nothing had ever happened.

"We've decided your punishment," said Sally. "You're to leave Knothole, and never return."

"Where will I go?" I asked, starting to tear up.

"Go back from where you came from," said Sonic, thinking he was stating the obvious.

"I can't." I said. "I haven't fulfilled my destiny yet. I'm supposed to go on at least one date with you, only then may I leave."

"Sonic," started Sally. "What if you broke up with me, went on a date with her, and then got back together with me again?"

"Uh…" Sonic confusingly said. "Okay? Oh! Wait, wait, wait, oh now I get it…I think."

"Great!" Sally stated. "Sonic, we're through for about three hours."

"I'll go get ready." Sonic said a little disappointingly. "Meet me in the dance hall in an hour."

"Got it," I replied.

An hour passed. I had already been there half an hour earlier. Sonic walked in with a fancy tuxedo, and then I broke out laughing. He glared at me and sat at our table.

"What's the big deal?" he asked. "What's so funny?"

I stood up. He banged his head the table. I was wearing usual clothing, nothing special.

"Look," I said. "I got into a dress once before, I'm not doing it again."

We both started to laugh a little when they put us on the screen of dates and we saw people's faces when they saw me in a tank top and shorts, and Sonic in a tux. You've got to admit it was funny.

After we laughed, and we got deeper and deeper into talking about our lives. It was almost as if we both _wanted_ to go on this date. Then out of nowhere Tails and Ally came rushing in. They ran to me.

Tails whispered in my ear "I want to tell you a secret. My real name is…is…Miles."

"Then why do we call you Tails, sweetie?" I asked.

"I don't like the name Miles," he said. "And look, I've got two tails, see, one, two.

"Yeah," I said. "There are two tails, aren't there."

"Uh huh," he said.

Sonic smiled at us both.

I looked at Ally and her tail was made of little glowing golden orbs.

"Your wish is coming true Sonic," I started. "We're starting to vanish. That means we're going back to the stars soon."

"What?" Sonic began. "No! No! I've changed my mind! I want you to stay here! I want another wish!"

I started to rise off the ground.

"Why," I said smiling. "I thought you wanted me to go. And besides it's only one wish a person."

"I want you to stay!" He yelled. "I really want you stay!"

"Good bye Sonic." I said sadly.

We had almost completely vanished.

"Sonic!" I yelled. "Remember these words. _When time stops, and roses drop, every day will seem the same, and life as we know it, will turn into a game_."

"Why would that matter?" he asked anxiously.

"We will meet again!" I yelled. "And when that day comes, those words will be important."

"Casey," he cried. "Don't leave me."

I started to hear the voice again, the one that had been talking to me when I first came from the sky.

"Congratulations," it said. "You have fulfilled your destiny."

I started to laugh louder and louder.

Ally and I both turned into the several little glowing golden orbs, and went back to the stars.

**That's the end of the story! I hope you all enjoyed it. There will be a sequel soon. As usual, please no cursing in the comments and no flames. God bless!**


End file.
